


ESC - Best of the Decade

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: ESC, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: It all started with a phone call. From Duncan Laurence, no less, to Netta. One Eurovision winner to another. Duncan had an idea. A great idea. Every single Eurovision entrant of the decade would be invited to one mega contest. To decide once and for all who the greatest Eurovision entry of the decade was.
Kudos: 5





	ESC - Best of the Decade

It all started with a phone call. From Duncan Laurence, no less, to Netta. One Eurovision winner to another. Duncan had an idea. A great idea. Every single Eurovision entrant of the decade would be invited to one mega contest. To decide once and for all who the greatest Eurovision entry of the decade was. To Duncan's surprise, everyone agreed. It was certainly ambitious, but the invitation was just too good to pass up. The plan was to hold it in September, only four months after the Eurovision Song Contest itself. The goal, to find the greatest Eurovision song from 2010 to 2019. The host city was another matter. Duncan wanted it to be held in the Netherlands, but other people had other ideas. In fact, the location of the event was causing a few problems. Christer Björkman wanted it to be held in Sweden, and the executive supervisor of the EBU, Jon Ola Sand, wanted it to be held in Lugano, Switzerland, the place of the very first Eurovision Song Contest in 1956. Alexander Rybak wanted Norway, since that was where the first contest of the decade had been held back in 2010, and Lena Meyer-Landrut wanted it to be held in Germany, since they were the first winners of the decade. Oh well, Duncan could sort that all out later, right now there were other preparations to be made.


End file.
